Kyle
Description "Sword Saint in training." Ever since he was little, he lived in the Abbey with Grandiel and Cindy. He was an active child, armed with excessive confidence and a personality that disliked losing. He spends his days listening to Cindy's nagging because of his serious lack of interest in studying. He has a pretty good head on his shoulders and talent that if he puts his mind to it then he's able to do it well. Though he usually speaks of guts and effort, when it comes down to it, he doesn't put forth much effort. Since he lacks interest in studying, learning difficult things like magic was impossible for him. So instead he picked up swordsmanship since he enjoys using his body. Above all, he felt that using a sword was much cooler than using magic. Since childhood, he was attracted to the world of martial arts and playing Hero that he decided he would become a Sword Saint. Recently, he's been completely consumed by the stories Grandiel told him regarding the heroes of another world, the Grand Chase. Acquisition *'Adventure': Abbey Zone Dungeon Clear Reward. *'Shop': Can be purchased in Prana Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from a Treasure Chest. Attributes Skills Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections It All Starts Now= |-| Arch Mage and Two Students= As a boss Dark Kyle can be fought as a boss in Act 21.6: Trauma Imprinted on Soul. Attacks This section is yet to be filled. You can help Grand Chase Wiki by adding proper information. Dimensional Chasm This section is yet to be filled. You can help Grand Chase Wiki by adding proper information. Trivia *Kyle's character portrait is based on his basic form, Novice. **Despite the change in appearance, Adventurer is still seen as Novice in its icon. *Interestingly, Kyle can perform Critical X which was originally a skill by Elesis. *Once thought made up, Kyle would later find out that an actual Sword Saint existed which was Esnar Din Kanavan. *In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, Kyle is the only character that is not an avatar of God who has a dark form in the story. Gallery Portraits= Grand Chase for kakao Kyle.png| Novice 3★ Grand Chase for kakao Dark Kyle.png| (Act 21.6: Trauma Imprinted on Soul NPC) 그랜드체이스 for kakao Kyle Chibi.png| (Chibi artwork) |-| Expression= Kakaokyle.png| Novice 3★ |-| Icons= IconHero-Kyle-4.png| Novice 3★ IconHero-Kyle-4.png| Adventurer 4★ IconHero-Kyle-5.png| Hero 5★ IconHero-Kyle-6.png| Sword Saint 6★ IconHero-Kyle-Dark.png| (Act 21.6: Trauma Imprinted on Soul NPC) |-| Cut-ins= |-| Misc.= Kyle & Cindy.png Yes kyle.png Grand chase kyle.png DQgQa8LUQAAbc0c.jpg シンディのグランドチェイス講座-1：移動.png Kounatkyle.png Animkyle.gif 카일평타.gif Videos キャラクター紹介 20：カイル|Character Introduction #20 - Kyle, dubbed by Kouhei Amasaki. Sprites Kyle-3-1.png Kyle-3-2.png Kyle-4-1.png Kyle-4-2.png Kyle-5-1.png Kyle-5-2.png Kyle-6-1.png Kyle-6-2.png Kyle-dark-1.png Kyle-dark-2.png Quotes *''"I am the Hero of justice!"'' *''"Ow... The place where Cindy hit me earlier... She's so uselessly strong..."'' *''"Don't worry! I'll deal with this quickly..."'' *''"As I thought, weight distribution is important to a Hero..."'' *''"Hmph! You better not ask for an autograph in the future!"'' *''"Man... I wish I was from this world... Or a demon... or deity..."'' *''"You aren't trying to throw me away, are you?"'' *''"My childhood? Can't say I remember any of it..."'' *''"I want to quickly become a Hero!"'' *''"Ah! Did you just see that? The power of the dark dragon appeared in my hand!"'' *''"Trust in me!"'' *''"Sigh... So sleepy..."'' *''"Grandiel told us about the heroes from another world, Grand Chase."'' *''"Traditionally a Sword Saint does not let go of his sword even while sleeping."'' *''"I'm not playing around! One day everyone will acknowledge me!"'' *''"You must not miss not even one second of my greatness."'' *''"Sigh... So bored..."'' *''"I'm stronger than you think! Hurry up and raise me!"'' *''"Well, well... It's difficult being the chosen one."'' *''"Looks like the next chapter of the great Sword Saint Kyle is about to start!"'' *''"How about this? Do I look more genuine like this? What? It's too exaggerated?"'' *''"Only this one sword will bring peace to my heart."'' *''"Ah, it's nothing... This much is..."'' References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank A Category:Assault Type Category:Humans Category:Artificial Category:Male Characters Category:It All Starts Now Category:Arch Mage and Two Students